Willing To Try
by kiwi4me
Summary: Gaara is torn knowing that she loves another, but maybe he'd get his chance now. Sequel to I'll Survive!


**Willing to Try**

_Sequel to __**I'll Survive**_

_Love, kiwi4me_

* * *

Gaara POV

The red head male sat on his bed. He reminisced about the time leaving his father's business meeting. He couldn't help seeing the hurt and anger in her blue eyes, the resentment and scorn for her father, and the way she turned her head away from him when they walked out. It hurts him to no end, but then again it was his fault. His father asked him that morning about the whole situation, and he was ecstatic. He would finally get the chance to be with the blonde haired blue eyed beauty that he fell in love with.

He still remembered how they first met and it brought a smile to his pale feature. He remembered how angry he felt on that day and then she showed up. she was magnificently beautiful in his eyes and his gaze never wavered away from her.

"Um, excuse me..." she asked staring at him. He felt like he was staring up at the sky as he stared deep into those eyes. He didn't say anything, but surely she saw the sign to continue.

"Do you know where this place is?" she asked showing him the piece of paper she had. It looked like scribble to Gaara's eyes, but he squinted his eyes a little to help deciphering the code.

"Yes I do," he said softly not taking his eyes off the paper.

"Really?" she asked happily pulling the paper back to her face. Gaara looked back at her and saw the bright smile he was receiving. He couldn't help the small blush gracing his features.

"Can you point to where it is?" she asked hopefully. He could tell she was excited as the smile never left her face and he wondered if she beams her smile to everyone, or was he lucky enough to receive them.

"I'll show you," he said walking toward their destination as she followed beside him. She was folding the paper back and placing it inside her purse.

"Is it far?" she asked cautiously looking around her only to see many other people walking by.

"No, just a couple more blocks," he stated like it was obvious. He turned his head slightly to look at her.

"A couple more blocks?" she asked to no one in particular as she heaved off a sigh.

"Is it a problem?" he asked still with her in his vision. She looked at him an gave a small smile.

"It's just that I parked over there…" she said pointing behind them, "… but thank you," she said as her smile became a bit wider.

"I'm Ino," she said holding out her hand as they continued their walk.

"Gaara," he said as he grabbed her hand to shake it. He couldn't help the tingle running through his fingers and zapping his heart. He couldn't help the feeling of butterflies swarming his inside as if trying to suffocate him. He felt her smooth fingers slip from his grasp and he sighed inside as the butterflies dies down.

"Nice to meet you Gaara," she said again smiling at him. He smiled back as he stopped in front of the building.

"Here's your stop," he said looking at the building as she did the same.

"Thank you," she said smiling at him once more. Can his stomach just stop flip flopping like pancakes every time she smiles at him?

"You're welcome," he said then begin walking away until she called out his name.

"Gaara," she begun to say turning toward where he started walking off, "… I hope we meet again." And with that said, he felt like all the air left his body…

Looking back at it was almost humorous to him. He just hoped that maybe Ino would give him a chance, get to know him more than just friends. Then again he hoped Naruto took her back to ease her heart though his is breaking. Yeah he loves her and yeah she loves Naruto. He wasn't going to be selfish and wished for her love when she wasn't going to see anything more than friends.

He lies down on his bed and closed his eyes hoping sleep would take over, but it never did. He almost felt like hurting himself for even thinking of Ino being with him. She would hurt more because no one else will have her heart but the other blonde.

He hates her, he concluded staring at the ceiling. He hated her for showing up and worming her way into his heart. He hated that every time she smile, he stomach would do all types of turns that made him nervous and confused. He hated her for loving no other man. He hated her the most for making him fall for her.

Actually, he does hate her. He loves her after all. He love that smile, he loves her laugh, he loves everything about the blonde.

He hated Naruto. He hates him for taking Ino away from him. He hated how every time she brings his name up; he hated how she'd have a sparkle in her eyes just thinking of the blonde. He hated how he couldn't make her love him. He hated Naruto.

Hated with a 'd'. He did hate Naruto for sometime, but he realized that there wasn't any need. They were friends and he was actually a good and decent guy. He knew that he cant hate a guy like him because Ino chose him.

He opened his eyes slowly letting his eyes stare blankly at the ceiling. He wondered how everything would work out if Naruto didn't accept Ino back…

He shook his head and cursed himself for thinking at things like that. She's happy with Naruto and what makes him think everything would work out for his benefit?

_Ring Ring_

He looked toward his phone and picked it up lazily.

"Hello," he said through the speaker.

"Gaara?" the female voice said through the ear piece.

"Ino?" he asked softly. He didn't want to sound hopeful or depressed.

"Um, yeah… can you meet me at that one bench we always go to?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I'll be there," he said softly before hanging up. he ran out of the door quickly grabbing his coat and keys.

"Where you going?" his father asked noticing his son running out in a hurry. He didn't get any reply, but didn't expect one either.

Gaara drove as fast as he could and when he got out of the car, he ran as if for his life. He slowed to a stop seeing Ino leaning against the arm of the bench. Gaara walked softly up to the bench and sat beside her. It was getting dark, he noted looking up at the sky.

"Thanks for coming," she said softly looking at him with red puffy eyes. Gaara's heart fell and he felt numb for a moment before his arms automatically wrapped around her small form.

"What happened?" he asked softly caressing her hair gently. It was as if her hair was made of fine silk, he thought feeling the smoothness of it.

"Naruto and I…" she softly said fighting back the sobs, "… we… are over… officially," she finally said not able to cry anymore.

Gaara's heart sank and rises at the same time. He was hoping that this happened, but he didn't want to see her so sad and vulnerable.

"Ino…" he started as he decides what to say, "… I know it's because of the arrange marriage that you did this…" he then gave a soft sigh and finished, "… I could tell him what happened…"

Ino shook her head against his chest as a sign of no.

"Are you sure you are willing to go through with it?" he asked not wanting to know the answer but had to.

"… To tell you the truth…" she said softly pushing herself to look into his eyes, "… I dunno…"

Gaara nodded and smiled slightly at her. He knew this was going to happen. She wasn't ready and she is only going to go through with this, if she was, was only to hold her promise to her mother. He felt his heart break into little pieces as if they were unable to be put back anytime soon. He looked up into the sky and closed his eyes. He loves her, but she doesn't love him.

"But I'm willing to try…"

Her voice echoed inside his mind and he stared at her for a moment before a smile tugged at his lips. Ino smiled at him and leaned in to give him a hug. What was he suppose to say? That he was glad, happy or sad that she was willing to do it so soon after her break up? He felt himself hugging back as his lids fell on his eyes.

_I won't hurt you Ino, I'll always love you…_ he vowed to himself and Ino silently before finishing

… _forever._

* * *

_Hi there,!_

_just wanted to thank two reviewers who wanted me to write a Gaara section!_

**_animedude1491 and colorful pet girl!_**

_So thank you and please review!_

_love,_

_kiwi4me~_


End file.
